Lifelines
by ponderingprefect
Summary: A story from multiple perspectives centering on who Hermione loves more: Harry or Ron? But something sinister is brewing. Still in process of finishing, will be updated often
1. Letters from Friends

****

Chapter 1: Letters from Friends

Hermione Granger stirred in bed, unconsciously kicking the flower-patterned bedspread off her. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing the vertically lined wallpaper that surrounded her. Her hands immediately flew to her eyes, where she began to rub them drowsily. 

_Where am I_? She thought to herself. _This is not my flat._

Her eyes adjusted once more to the morning light that began to fill the room when she suddenly remembered that she was at her parents' house. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and stepped out of her old bed and into the slippers at its edge. She began to make her bed. When she was done she grabbed the soft pink robe that hung on the hook on her door and put it over her nightdress before she headed downstairs to the breakfast nook.

When she got down to the nook, her mother sat at the table with a warm smile on her face. 

"Good morning, dear," she said kindly.

"Good morning, mum," Hermione said, smiling back at her. 

"Some tea?" her mother offered. 

"Oh yes, please," Hermione nodded as she took a seat next to her. "Thanks mum."

Her mother slowly poured her a cup of tea from the white china set they had been using as long as Hermione could remember. She smiled as her mother handed her the teacup and was reminded of her childhood in this house. It seemed to her like it was only yesterday that she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But in reality, she had already graduated from there and was now 25 years old. She had already been an auror for the Ministry of Magic along with one of her best friends, Harry Potter, and was now in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

"Dad's gone to work then already, has he mum?"

"Yes dear," her mother answered as she began shuffling through some envelopes at the table. "Oh and you have a few owls that came."

"I have?" Hermione asked, taking the envelopes that her mother handed to her. 

One of them was an official letter from the Ministry. It was merely informational about a few witches and wizards that were bordering on misusing their magic. She skimmed over the names: Mimsy O'Connor, Tucker Wiles, Andrew Wells, Isabelle Gerlantes...were a few of them. She frowned a little bit, but then tucked the letter back into its envelope. The other three letters she received were from her friends. The first she opened was very nice. It was white and embossed with iridescent flowers all around it. At the front, centre of the envelope was her name written in beautiful, shining gold ink. 

_Miss Hermione Granger_

She opened it carefully and recognized the handwriting to belong to her friend, Ginny Weasley. 

_Dear Hermione, _

How are you? I feel like it has been a while since I've been able to talk or write to you. I've been a bit busy lately with some things around here. How is the Ministry treating you? I hope well. Do you see Harry a lot still? I'm sure he must love being an auror. You both picked jobs that suited you perfectly. 

Ron is doing wonderfully, by the way. He's still with the bank. They've moved him up a little and he doesn't go on nearly as many treasure hunts as he used to, but still goes to many. And when he goes to the office, he works very late hours.

And Draco, well, he's actually the reason I've written to you. Hermione. Not many people know yet, but I wanted you to be one of the first, besides my family. Oh, Draco and I are engaged to be married. 

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, nearly spitting up her tea. 

"Honestly, Hermione!" her mother exclaimed. 

"Oh sorry, Mum," she said quickly, continuing to read. 

__

----I know you must be surprised I do hope you're happy for me. Hermione, we want to have a Muggle-style wedding. This is also why I've written you. I want you to be the maid of honor. We need a little bit of help in planning it and I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to be my maid of honor but you. You've always been like a sister to me. Well, I've got to dash. Mum's calling...probably something about the wedding again. 

Give my love to your parents and Harry if you see him ever. Write back soon.

Love, 

Ginny

"Oh my God!" Hermione whispered. "I can't believe it."

"What is it dear?" her mother asked, her brow furrowed in worry. "Is something wrong?" 

"Oh no, not at all," she replied. "Far from it."

"Then don't keep me in suspense," her mother urged. 

"Ginny's engaged," she cried, a huge smile on her face.

"Ron's little sister?" her mother exclaimed, sharing her shock. "Oh my goodness."

"Yes and she wants me to be her maid of honor," Hermione added. "She wants a Muggle-style wedding." 

"Well, that's exciting," her mother said with a smile. "Who are the other two from?"

Hermione paused for a moment wondering what her mother was talking about. Then she glanced at the table again, looking at the two envelopes she had not yet opened. She took them up quickly. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Hermione said, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. 

She opened the first one and drew a deep breath when she read the familiar messy handwriting.

__

Herm,

It was from her other best friend, Ron Weasley.

__

How are you? I hope you're all right. You must have gotten the letter from Ginny already. Amazing that my sister is getting married and to Draco Malfoy, no less. It's all crazy at home, she says. I know that Ginny's asked you to be her maid of honor. So hopefully that means you'll be come to visit soon. 

I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you very much at all or Harry for that matter. We're all very busy. I'm always gone on treasure hunts and I know Harry goes on lots of assignments for Auror business. I write to him as much as I can. 

Well, I better be off. I hope to hear from you soon. 

Yours, 

Ron

Hermione closed the letter silently. It seemed very short to her and she began to wish he had written more though not surprised that he didn't. She suspected he might still be a little bit upset about when they broke up and the events that had followed. She sighed, closed her eyes and tried to forget it. Then she took the last envelope and opened it. Another sigh escaped from her when she realized whom it was from. 

__

Dear 'Mione, 

This time, it was Harry. 

_How's it going? I hope alls well at the office and at home. I've only just got back from assignment in Egypt. It was pretty crazy. A wizard had decided to raise a mummy and ended up raising the dead cats as well. The cats were acting all strange too, you know, because they took the insides out before burial. Some Muggle tourists were involved and they got a scare out of it. It was a little stressful, catching the wizard. I had to chase him through a few towns before I could and he put up a nasty fight, tried the Cruciatus Curse------_

Hermione grimaced in disapproval as she read the sentence.

__

-------- And then having to modify all the Muggles' memories. You used to be an auror; you know how it is.

I've gotten all yours and Ron's letters. It's nice to get them because it makes me feel good that I have something to go home too, even though I rarely see Ron or you (and you work in the Ministry! You get promotions too fast!)

But anyway, you're at your parents' right? I miss you a lot and haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere and go out for tea or something. I hope you can come along if not, perhaps another time. 

Always, 

Harry

Hermione stared at both the letters, more frustrated inside. She couldn't help but feel strongly for the both of them. She knew, despite how much Ron and Harry still wrote to each other, still acted civil around each other, that there was a little bit of a riff between them. 

"Why can't it just be the way it was?" She said to her self. 

A voice inside her head answered for her. 

_Because of you._

As much as she didn't want to believe it was true, she knew it was. She only hoped there was a way for them to get their happy trio back to the way it was when they had started Hogwarts. 

Soon Hermione's mother sat beside her. She looked beautiful and more motherly at that very moment. She felt like curling up to her like she had when she was a little girl and just had a bad dream. Her mother smiled back and took a hold of her hand. 

"Who were the other two from?" she asked Hermione again.

"Ron and Harry," she answered. "I have to write Ginny back, tell her I'll visit her at the Burrow to help her plan the wedding. Oh but, Ron'll probably be there and Harry probably, too. Maybe we can---ohhh I don't know mum."

"Hermione," she began softly, putting her arms around her daughter, "it'll be all right. Just remember that you aren't a little girl anymore. You're not that little girl in Hogwarts. You're a beautiful young woman now."

Hermione nodded, hugging her mother back. She wasn't sure what she meant, but she was glad she was there holding her like she did whenever she had a problem.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the garden outside her parents' house. Harry's and Ron's owls, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, were still at her house waiting for her to reply to the letters she had received. She had decided to write Ron and Ginny first.

__

Ginny

I can't believe that you are getting married and before me at that!

After screaming with my mother about it for a bit, I'm finally able to write back to you. Let me say that I would absolutely love to be your maid of honor. I am so honored that you considered me. I still can't believe you're marrying Draco Malfoy. I'm very happy for you, though. Enough of this pureblood nonsense, I'm very glad he's come to his senses. I think it's wonderful you want a Muggle-style wedding, too. Your dad must be thrilled. I suspect you'll be a needing a lot of consultance. Lucky you chose me as the maid of honor right? Just joking. Has Draco picked a best man yet? Oh, I suppose I'll find out soon enough. 

Anyway, work is going well. I'm moving up, it's quite a nice deal. I've just heard from Harry, too. He's just gotten back from assignment in Egypt. 

Well I must go. Please let me know when I can visit you so I can make plans to take some time off from work. Give your family all my love. I hope to see you very soon. 

Love from, 

Hermione. 

P.S. I am seeing Harry tomorrow. I will say 'hello' for you.

She closed the letter and Pigwidgeon fluttered to her side, nipping at her finger eagerly. 

"Not yet, Pig," she said sweetly to the tiny grey owl. "I've got one more to write for Ron. "

Pigwidgeon squeaked in happy acknowledgement and waited while Hermione wrote her letter to Ron. 

__

Dear Ron, 

She paused for a moment, wondering exactly what she might say, but when she started writing it came so easy, like all the strife in the past was nothing but a memory. She suddenly remembered that she was fine and that Ron was still her friend. 

_I'm glad you wrote to me. I haven't heard from you in a very long time. I'm glad work is going well for you. So what do you think about Ginny marrying Draco? It's exciting, isn't it? I'm very happy for them and I'm very excited to be the maid of honor. _

Work is just fine for me. There are some stressful bits where we have wizards and witches come in who are trying to skirt some of the most common regulations. Is it really that difficult for them to just do what's asked of them?

I've written to Ginny about visiting the Burrow. As I understand it, she's up in arms in what to do to plan the wedding. I hope I do get to get to visit soon though. It's like a second home to me. It will be very nice to see both you and Ginny again. Please write more often, as I miss it. 

Always, 

Hermione

She smiled and then folded the letter. Pigwidgeon noticed and twittered to her lap holding out its tiny foot out so she could tie the letters there. When she was done, she nuzzled Pigwidgeon at her neck before she flew off to deliver the messages. Then she drew out another piece of parchment and began to write her letter for Harry. 

_Dearest Harry, _

  
Sounds, like you've had your hands quite full. It really worried me though when I read that the wizard had tried the Cruciatus Curse on you. It still amazes me that there are still some wizards out there who dare do that kind of dark magic. I can't believe you chased after him too, you could have gotten yourself hurt or killed. You're always doing dangerous things. Sometimes I wonder why you still do it and then I remember it's you. Always the adventurer. 

Oh yes and have you heard from Ginny or Ron? I am sure that if you have we can talk about it tomorrow, if you like. I know you need your rest today. How about we meet up at King's Cross at 11 am. September 1st, remember? The term at Hogwarts starts tomorrow. 

Yours, 

Hermione

Hermione beckoned Hedwig to her once done with the letter. The snowy, white owl approached, holding her head up in a regal way as if she were ready take on some sort of daunting mission. 

"Come here you haughty little owl," she teased, while Hedwig cooed at her affectionately. "Get this to Harry fast, all right?"

Hedwig nodded and flew off to deliver her letter. Shortly after, Hermione heard footsteps approaching from behind, rustling on the bright green, well-kept grass. She turned around to meet her father, still wearing nice grey slacks, a blue button-down shirt, and his white jacket from the dentists' office. A warm smile crinkled his face as he approached her, giving her a small kiss on the right cheek.

"Hi dad!" she said. "How was work?"

"Oh the usual...teeth," he replied nonchalantly, causing Hermione to chuckle. "Sending letters to work?"

Hermione's father pointed to the sky where the owls had taken off. 

"Oh no, nothing official," she replied. "The last two were to Harry and Ron, actually."

"Ah... the triangle," Hermione's father teased. 

"I'm so glad you find my romantic life so amusing dad," she said dryly. "Maybe I should date someone normal, a Muggle, like Mum says."

Her father frowned and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"Oh no, I quite disagree with your mother on that respect," said Dr. Granger. 

"Do you?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows with interest. "Why's that?" 

"Oh on the whole, us Muggles are rather droll."

"Dad, _you're_ not droll!"

"Oh well, besides me," he laughed, "but all the others, they'd bore you to death, you know? You're far too extraordinary to date just some frumpy man...Muggle or wizard for that matter."

"Right," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 

"No, I mean it. Look at the life you've lived Hermione," he insisted. "It'll be some man who can live up to the _two _men that you compare _all_ others to."

"Dad!" she cried indignantly. 

"Oh Hermione, dear, lighten up," he said. "I meant it as a good thing. I'd rather you be picky than just settle." 

They walked inside into the living area and sat on the couch. She sighed as she put her head on her father's strong shoulder. He patted her head in reassurance. 

"I know Dad, I know you're right," she sighed. 

"Just remember now that you're an adult things are different, you know?" he said, similarly to her mother. "You're not a little girl anymore; I think you'll be able to figure out what you want, what you need, if you don't know already."

Hermione looked up at her father, wondering what exactly what both of her parents meant by that. She wanted to ask, but decided it would just confuse her more. But for some reason, the words comforted her and she smiled back at her father. 

"Thanks, Dad."


	2. A Little Bit of Memories

****

Chapter 2: A Little Bit of Memories

Hermione arrived at the train station early. She had purposely done so as not to miss the Hogwarts Express as it departed. She watched silently while she waited for Harry. Countless children had already gone through the wall to Platform 9 and ¾. Her total attention was on them as she remembered how nervous she felt when she had done so. She was so engulfed that she hadn't noticed Harry creeping up behind her. 

"'Mione---," he whispered, touching the small of her back. 

She let out at startled cry and spun around quickly. 

"Harry!" she screamed, hitting him hard on the shoulder. "Don't you dare sneak up on me like that again!"

She examined his face, which was littered with sparse cuts and bruises. She frowned but still moved towards him as he opened his arms wide to give her a giant hug.

"Don't be so obvious when you're watching those kids go through the platform, you might bring them unwanted Muggle attention," he told her while still hugging her. 

"I'd never do such a thing," Hermione insisted with a playful tone in her voice. "How are you, Harry?"

"Erm, well besides being a little scratched up, I'm wonderful," he said and then let her go. "How are you, 'Mione?"

"Great," she replied with a nod. 

She turned around again to face the platforms 9 and 10 again. Both she and Harry noticed a rather frightened looking little girl, with her even more bewildered parents, staring between the two platforms. From the looks of the them in their perfectly normal clothes, they were Muggles. They were clueless as to how to get to Platform 9 and ¾. 

"We should go help them," said Hermione, glancing at her watch. "It's 10:50 and the train leaves in exactly ten minutes." 

Harry nodded and accompanied Hermione as she walked up to the family. They looked shocked, their eyes widening as the two of them approached. Harry waved at the couple while Hermione kneeled by the little girl, giving her a kind smile. 

"Hi there, I'm Harry and this is Hermione, " he said, gesturing to her, and then shaking the mother and father's hands. "See you're having a bit of trouble."

"Erm, yes, we're a bit new to this," the mother said in a halting voice. 

Hermione stood up and approached the parents, shaking hands with them as well. The little girl stood by her side, looking considerably more at ease. The parents seemed grateful that their daughter looked more comfortable and then turned to Harry and Hermione for more guidance.

"So erm---," the father began, "what should we do?"

"Well," Harry began, gesturing toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, "you just sort of go through it, and it's best if you run."  
Harry was still pointing at the pillar before them. The parents' eyes turned round with even more shock. Harry chuckled, wondering how better to explain the process. He glanced at Hermione who was now holding the little girl's hand. 

"Why don't we go first?" Hermione suggested, pointing to herself and the eleven-year-old. "Ready?"

The little girl nodded apprehensively. She squeezed Hermione's hand tightly and together they ran through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. The parents nearly screamed in horror until Harry calmed them down. After they caught their breath, Harry pointed towards the pillar.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked.

They nodded and then closed their eyes as they ran through, followed closely by Harry. On the other side, was a bustling platform filled with children of all ages scrambling to get onto the Hogwarts Express. The mother and father ran to embrace their daughter, each of them kissing her on the cheek. 

"Oh Anna," the mother was now crying, "your father and I are so proud of you!"

The father nodded stiffly as if determined not to cry.

"Well," Anna began, a bright smile now on her little round face, "bye Mummy, bye Daddy and thank you Miss Hermione, Mr. Harry."

The little blonde Anna waved happily to her mother and father as she boarded the train. And then exactly at 11 am, the train sped off. 

Harry and Hermione were left with little Anna's parents. Her father was patting his wife on the shoulder lovingly until her tears abided. When the tears had seemed to stop flowing, she turned to Harry and Hermione thankfully.

"Oh, thank you two so much," she said, dabbing what was left of her tears with a handkerchief. "Have you two a child going to Hogwarts?"

Hermione felt her face go red. 

"Oh dear, no---I we're not that old yet," she started in embarrassment. "At least I hope we don't look that old.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna's mother apologized. 

"Oh, well, then," her father began, "how long have you two been married?"

Both Harry and Hermione were red this time. 

"_Married_?" they cried at the same time. 

"Oh dear lord, we're NOT married," Harry added emphatically. 

"Right, erm, right," Hermione said in agreement. "Harry and I are just friends, we went to Hogwarts together."

Revelation had dawned on Anna's parents and they now were shaking their heads in embarrassment. 

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I just thought, well, you two looked like you were a 

couple," Anna's mother said and then smiled at the two of them again. "Well, thank you so much again."

At that Anna's parents exited the barrier and were on their way in the non-magical world. Harry smiled at Hermione and held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled back and took it as they started off. 

"I can't believe she asked if we had a child!" Hermione said, the look on her face still one of disbelief. "I mean I don't look that old do I?"

"No, no, of course not," Harry said, reassuringly. "And besides, you're not even married yet. Not even close to it." 

Hermione squeezed his arm in such a way that he thought it might stop his circulation. He looked down at her and was greeted by an icy glare. 

"Harry, say that again?" she said firmly.

"'Mione, you know I'm joking," Harry said, patting her on the hand. "Erm, now can you...erm... please stop cutting off my circulation?"

"All right," she said, easing off. 

They had already left the station and were now walking along the crowded sidewalk. The sky was cloudy, but smiles were still on their faces. Harry's face slowly turned sly and he smiled at Hermione again.

"So, we know you're not married, but are you seeing anyone?" Harry asked with a boyish grin on his face. "Still seeing Seamus?"

"Oh lord!" Hermione moaned. "Ever since someone came up with those Apparating messages, he hasn't stopped. It's driving me completely mad. I ignore the lot of them. You'd think he'd get the picture."

"That's effective," Harry chuckled. 

"How about you?" Hermione asked, feeling her throat tighten. "A new woman in your life?"

"Oh, you know, dates here and there," he said nonchalantly, as if it were nothing but Hermione knew that several women would jump at the chance to be with Harry. She had the suspicion that their intentions were not very pure in the least.

"Right, Mr. Bonafide Sex God," she muttered. 

"'Sex God'?" he repeated with a disdainful expression on his face. 

"You know what I mean, there's plenty of women who throw themselves at you," she said in a huff.

"'Mione, what in the world are you talking about?" Harry said, bewildered. 

"It's true, you know, I mean woman they...really fancy a sha--," she cleared her throat and then continued in an embittered voice, "Sha--really fancy a shag with you. You're the famous Harry Potter after all."

"Well I don't oblige them!" Harry said, starting to laugh. 

"You don't?" Hermione questioned, her voice firm. 

"What is this all about?" Harry asked, upset that she actually thought he'd do something like that so freely. "I bet you shag way more than me anyway, you're always talking about some new man, too, you know."

Hermione frowned, turning pink with indignation

"I do not. I don't _shag_, I date around, _not shag_," she stated with her voice still firm and then it softened. "Besides, you know how I feel about sex Harry, I'm very---particular. Really, you, of all people should know. You were my first."

Harry became silent and held her arm tighter to him. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile. 

"I remember, 'Mione," he said, his voice contemplative. "And to this day, I still can't think of why you let me be that for you."

Hermione stopped and tugged him on the arm, squeezing his hand in hers. 

"Oh don't be silly," Hermione said in a light tone. "I let you because I was in love with you."

Harry thought for a moment with a smile fixed on his face. 

"Hmmm, fair enough," he said, as though the matter were settled. 

Hermione laughed aloud and they continued to walk on. Soon they stopped in front of a tiny cafe where they sat at a table underneath its eaves. The two of them ordered tea and cookies. 

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Hermione said, her voice starting in excitement. "Have you gotten a letter from Ginny or perhaps from..."

"From Malfoy?" said Harry, finishing her sentence. "It's wild, really, I mean who would have thought: he and Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled with excitement and she slapped the table with her left hand causing it to shake.

"I know!" Hermione gasped. "And they want a Muggle style wedding too, can you believe it?"

"Hardly, but you know Malfoy's asked me to be his best man." said Harry, pausing to take a sip of the tea the waitress had brought them. "It's funny, but I know he needs the help and he's become a better guy, so I'm happy to oblige."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her own tea and a bite of her cookie. 

"You know, Ginny's asked me to be the maid of honor," Hermione added.

"Oh well that doesn't surprise me at all," said Harry. "You're very close to the Weasleys after all."

Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"And you'll get to see Ron again," added Harry as though it were an afterthought.

"_We'll _get to see Ron again," Hermione elaborated with a glint of utter seriousness in her eyes. "Since you're in the wedding too, we'll both surely see Ron again instead of just having to read his letters all the time."

Harry nodded, though an unsettling feeling hovered over him. It was true that he and Ron seemed to be on fine speaking terms, but with work and one thing or another he had never really been able to see him face to face. He began to wonder if Ron was avoiding him on purpose and thought, in truth, maybe he had the right to be. 

"You think he _wants_ to see me?" Harry asked with uncertainty. 

"Well, I'm sure he does," insisted Hermione.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe," said Harry, "maybe so he can punch my face in like I know he's wanted to for the past few years."

"Harry, that was--that was---," Hermione began hesitantly, trying to think of the best thing to say.

"I mean we're all fine when we write to each other, but I suspect that he's really pissed off because I stole you from him," Harry stated, hoping that Hermione would say nothing more of it. 

"Harry, that was five years ago!"

"A little over a year ago, actually, _we_ broke up only a little over a year ago remember?" Harry added, flinching as though a Bludger had flown right past his eye.

Hermione pursed her lips in frustration and then took another sip of tea. 

"I know that, but you know what I mean," Hermione said. "And besides, I wasn't _his_ when I fell in love with you."

"But you were his when _I_ fell in love with you," Harry said, looking her straight in the eye. 

Hermione furrowed her brow and then dipped one of her cookies in her tea. She began to think on more of what he had just said. She knew Harry's words were true, but she hadn't known that when she and Ron were still together that Harry had secretly fallen in love with her. She hadn't the slightest inkling of it because then, her eyes were only for Ron. She hadn't even the slightest idea that Ron, himself, could tell that Harry, had fallen for her. Though he knew it, he never let it affect their friendship. They were still the three best of friends. 

And then right before Hermione's 18th birthday, she had made a crucial decision. After being with Ron for so long, for almost four years, she decided she had wanted to end their romance. She remembered as clearly as yesterday what Ron had said to her that day. 

"Herm, why? Four years, Herm---I---I," Ron stammered, leaving Hermione staring at him in shock because though he had never been one for overt displays of emotion, he was most certainly on the verge of tears for the first time in his life. "Whatever, I've done wrong, I'll fix it, I swear, Herm, Hermione I'll fix it."

"You can't fix it!" she had cried out, tears had been streaming down her face. "It's me, you can't fix me. I'm not broken."

Her voice grew to a whisper, though she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Ron sat next to her, on the bench in Hogsmeade where they always went to sneak a kiss when they knew no one was watching. He looked on at her, his brown eyes, wide, expectant, and rimming with tears. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron said and then took a slight pause. "Is it Harry? Is this because of Harry?"

Hermione had sighed incredulously. She didn't think that Harry had anything to do with this, their relationship. In fact, at the time she was undoubtedly positive that he had absolutely nothing to do with their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Why would Harry even figure into this at all?" she raised her voice. "This is about me, Ron!"

"What about you?" his voice edged with anger now.

"I don't know anything except you anymore," she said. "I don't even know myself. I used to be 'Brilliant Hermione' but now, it's like they've made an addendum to the title, 'Brilliant Hermione, Ron Weasley's girlfriend. These days I'm known more for that, than even my wits."

"But you are my girlfriend, you're a part of me," Ron said. 

"Is that all though?" she said, causing Ron to flinch from the heartache. "Just a part of you?"

"You don't want to be anymore?" Ron accused. 

"Ron, that part of me will always be a part of you," she said. "But me, now, I don't think I want to be with you right now. I don't think I can."

"So that's it?" Ron said with a stiff voice. 

"Ron," she said, her tears were still full, "I just want to be me, just Hermione."

Ron had nodded and took a hold of her hand as though it was going to be the last time he could ever hold it again. She thought she had seen the weak attempt of a smile.

"But," he started again, "it doesn't mean goodbye, right?"

"Ron you're my best friend," she had said firmly. "I never meant it to be."

Then suddenly, Hermione felt her ears start to ring. It sound like someone was calling her name from very far away. 

"'Mione, 'Mione, Hermione!" 

It had been Harry all along. 

She looked down noticing that the cookie she had dipped in her tea was now soggy and crumbling into sopping pieces in her cup. She gasped and quickly took what was still intact out and set it on her saucer next to her forearm.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, "I'm really sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"More like remembering though, right?" Harry said softly. 

"A little," replied Hermione. 

"I'm sorry," said Harry, noticing some distance in her voice. "I'm a jerk I shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's all right," Hermione said brightly. "Come on let's go, I want to go to the bookstore." 

Harry nodded and stood up, waiting for Hermione to get up from her chair. She smiled towards him. He knew it was forced and decided not to say anything that might upset her. Then they set off again along the busy sidewalk, both of their thoughts drifting back to the past again, this time, to 4 years before. 

Hermione had been working at the Ministry for a while moving up at a rapid pace. Life was finally going right for once. Ron and she had seemed to have reconciled any difficulties that might have occurred when they ended their romance. And finally, Hermione understood her true place in life again. She had done what she had set out to do: find herself. Working at the Ministry had allowed her to spend more time with Harry. Ron was always invited along whenever they went out to get drinks after work, however, he always seemed to be away on treasure hunt when they did go. 

And then, on one of those normal summer evenings when Harry and Hermione went to grab something to eat after work, it happened. After having a small dinner, Harry saw Hermione safely home as usual. They liked to feel the breeze that came nightly as they walked. Though it was slower than Apparating home, they found it more enjoyable. On that night, as they were approaching Hermione's flat, she tugged on his arm.

"Come up for tea, like always?" Hermione had offered. "You can Apparate home right after."

"Of course, yeah," Harry had said. 

As they stepped in her lofty flat, Hermione ran to the kitchen to put on the kettle. She offered Harry a seat at the stool by the kitchen counter. Harry nodded, taking it graciously while Hermione shuffled to her bedroom coming back with her bushy hair in a ponytail. She remembered how Harry's vivid green eyes had stared at her when she came back. 

"Harry," she had said while frowning, "stop staring!"

Hermione turned away feeling her face go hot all the way to her ears.

"I can't help it," said Harry in a hesitant and breathless voice. "You look really amazing tonight."

Hermione looked back at him, feeling that her face was most certainly turning several shades of red. At the same moment, the shrill call of the kettle beckoned her and she turned around hastily, lifting it off the stove and grabbing two porcelain teacups and two saucers from a cupboard high up to her right. She made the tea promptly and returned to Harry with his empty cup. As she poured him some tea, she surprised herself by how much her hand had been shaking. Harry couldn't help but look on the gesture and laugh, but stopped as soon as she gave him a scolding glare. 

He finished his tea quickly and then focused his bespectacled, green eyes on Hermione again. She gave a weak cough and reached over the counter to pour him some more tea. He covered his cup with his right hand before she could do so and steadied her still shaking hands with his left, persuading her to put the teapot down. 

"I don't want anymore tea," Harry had said, getting up from his stool and walking to her side of the kitchen counter.

"Oh really? Well, then I've got loads of other stuff, like---erm---juice and---erm---tea and---," Hermione suggested as Harry started to move towards her. 

"Right," said Harry, now only inches away from her and his hand now taking hers, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. 

"And water, and, and---juice," Hermione continued in a stammer, unable to pull away, not wanting to pull away. 

"You already said that," Harry said and then said nothing more as he pulled Hermione's face close to his and covering her lips with his in what he hoped was a gentle kiss. 

She felt like she was in a daze as Harry let her go. After a few moments of thought she looked at Harry with her eyes wide open. She blinked once, twice, and then three times, suddenly his black hair looked softer, his eyes greener and more true, and she noticed the nervous twitch of his lips as he waited for her reaction. All of those features: they were still the same. They still belonged to Harry. She knew them better than a newly passed law. Yet, in opening her eyes to him at that very moment those features that she had known all her life were new and she was seeing them again for the first time.

"Holy cricket!" she exclaimed, unable to think of anything else to express how she felt. 

Harry smiled and took her hands in his again, hoping that she wouldn't squirm away from him.

"Was that, erm, good then?" Harry said with his eyes wide and his heart pounding. 

Hermione blinked several times at him, unable to control the smile that was forming on her lips and she let out a laugh that comforted him with its very calming tone.

"Yes," she said in resolution, "it was very good."

"Oh thank goodness!" Harry had said, a rush of relief sweeping through him. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"It can't have been that long," Hermione supplied and then she saw a smile grow on Harry's face. "How long?" 

"Since…er…since…fifth year."

"Fifth year?!" said Hermione, her mouth gaped in shock. "I didn't even know."

"I know, funny, isn't it?" said Harry in embarrassment. "I couldn't tell you at Hogwarts, because, well, you and Ron were---"

Before Harry was able to say another word, Hermione had quieted him by bringing her fingers to his lips. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in hers. 

"Oh, well, then," she said with hope, "perhaps, we could just make up for lost time?"

Harry's eyes had widened and he couldn't quite believe his ears. But at that very moment, it didn't matter. All he cared about was that Hermione's hands were in his and that she had willingly returned to him another kiss. 

Harry and Hermione were brought back to the present by a cool gust of wind that prompted her to close her cardigan more tightly over herself. Soon, she and Harry were standing at the front of a small bookstore filled with thousands of books from wall to wall. The store was run by a kind elderly woman whom Harry and Hermione knew to be a witch. Her hair was sufficiently curled today and her crystal blue eyes squinted with mirth as she smiled at the two of them. 

"Oh, hello dears!" the kindly, stout witch said with excitement. "It's so wonderful to see the two of you again. 

"Hi Mrs. Grendon," said Hermione brightly. 

She stopped in front of the cash register giving Mrs. Grendon a kiss on the cheek. Harry also approached, grinning at the sweet woman who beckoned him to her so she could give him a kiss on the cheek as well. Mrs. Grendon beamed back looking on them in the fashion of a proud grandmother. 

"Are you looking for something in particular, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Grendon. 

"Oh no, not really," said Hermione, turning her eyes which were now twinkling at being in the presence of all these books. "I'll just have a look around."

Harry and Mrs. Grendon watched as Hermione drifted to the back of the bookstore, running her hands over the spines of the books as she walked in an aisle. Once she was out of earshot, the elderly witch pinched Harry's cheeks and began grinning wildly at him. Harry shot her an embarrassed smile and pulled away. 

"So," Mrs. Grendon said, her eyes gleaming, "have you two finally gotten back together yet?"

"What?" Harry said nearly gasping and then he lowered his voice. "Mrs. Grendon!"

Mrs. Grendon's lips curled while Harry felt his entire face grow remarkably hot. He began looking at the ceiling and the walls with intense interest until he found solace by staring at the counter in front of him. He began to fiddle with a sticker on the counter that read: "_We accept Visa and American Express_" and as he read lower, enchanted writing scrolled across the bottom of the sticker reading: "_All forms of wizarding currency are also accepted_." He chuckled, understanding that Muggles, clearly, could not see it. 

"Harry, don't be silly," Mrs. Grendon said, her voice in a merry tone. "I can see the way you look at her; I know you're still in love with her."

"Never stopped since the moment I started," Harry said, speaking softly. 

Mrs. Grendon looked back at him fondly taking a hold of his young hand in her aged one. She patted his hand with hers in reassuring sort of way and Harry found this somewhat relieving though the doubts were still settled in his brain.

"You don't think she feels the same way?" Mrs. Grendon asked, eyeing the bookshelves to see that Hermione wasn't eavesdropping in the distance. 

"Well, there's still Ron," said Harry, slowly tapping his fingers on the counter. "She's probably still in love with him."

Mrs. Grendon's eyes widened and Harry could clearly see that she was aghast at this. 

"But Harry, that was so long ago!"

"Yeah, well---," said Harry taking a deep breath as though he was preparing to give a big speech, "Ron liked her before I did, dated her before I did, fell in love with her before I did. Ron was with her longer than I was. He's got the upper hand on everything. He knows her so well."

Mrs. Grendon said nothing, knowing that Harry had some more to say. 

"If you look at the numbers Mrs. Grendon," Harry said solemnly, "I lose."

Mrs. Grendon furrowed her brow and gave out a loud 'harumpf" as soon as Harry said that. He could tell that she was not all impressed by his argument. 

"Well, Harry dear, I have something to tell you," Mrs. Grendon said, fixing her eyes on him seriously, "Love is _not _a game of numbers."

Harry nodded while Mrs. Grendon turned to the back of the counter shuffling through the shelf behind her. He looked around the store seeing that Hermione was still engulfed in her search for a book. He heard a grunt come from Mrs. Grendon as she stood up with a big smile set on her face. It appeared that she had something hidden behind her back. 

"Now, Harry," she leaned toward, her voice but a whisper. "Hermione's birthday is soon, correct?"  
"Yes, September 19," Harry said, not sure why he too was whispering. 

"Well I think I have the perfect gift for you to give to her."

Harry nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. He hadn't even begun looking for Hermione's present yet since he was so busy with work. He found himself feeling utterly grateful to Mrs. Grendon. At that moment, Mrs. Grendon pushed towards him a rectangular children's book: _A Story of the Night Sky_. The midnight blue cover was strewn with twinkling stars that seem to move on their own and the author's name, Hydrangea Lacroix, was sparkling continuously in silver letters. Harry's jaw dropped and he traced his hand over the cover and the stars stared to follow wherever his fingers went. He couldn't contain his wonder and he stared back at Mrs. Grendon, dumbfounded. 

"Mrs. Grendon, I can't believe it," Harry stuttered, his green eyes wide, "this book, it…this…. Hermione and I used to---" 

"I know you used to read it together," Mrs. Grendon completed. "I remember, you told me when you two were still together."

"Wow," Harry muttered, flipping through the crisp, clean, but old pages. 

"It's a first addition, too!" Mrs. Grendon added causing Harry to double over in further disbelief. "But I'll give it to you on deal because I know what it means to you."

"Wow, Mrs. Grendon, I couldn't!" Harry stammered. 

"Oh Harry dear, don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Grendon pleaded, "I know she'd love it and especially from you."

"I don't know," Harry said, unsure if he should take such a valuable item. 

"Harry," Mrs. Grendon said in firm, clear voice, "please, even if it's not for Hermione, I know you'd like to have it."

Harry gazed at the book, remembering the nights that he and Hermione read it together. He remembered sitting across from her in bed while they took turns reading the pages aloud. He remembered when they sat outside under the simple light of a wand. And he remembered reading it with her by the fireside while she sat in his arms and they played with each other's fingertips. Those were some of the warmest memories of his life. 

"I'll have it," Harry said resolutely, handing her 18 galleons.

Mrs. Grendon smiled and rang the book up at the register. 

"I'll owl it to you, so you don't have to leave the store with it," Mrs. Grendon smiled. "She'll be perfectly surprised."

Harry grinned back humbly as she hid it behind the counter again. She patted him gently on the shoulder when Hermione showed holding several books in her arms. 

"So," Hermione said, shuffling to the cash register with her stack of books in hand, "what have you two been talking about all this time?"

Mrs. Grendon smiled at Harry slyly. 

"We've been talking about you, of course," said Mrs. Grendon, airily with a soft laugh. 

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows raised in sudden interest. "What about me?"

Harry gave Mrs. Grendon a firm stare but turned to Hermione with an innocent, boyish grin. 

"Oh, all terrible things, of course," Harry said. "I mean c'mon, what else is there to talk about?"

Hermione glared at him with her lips pursed and then pushed all the books towards Mrs. Grendon. The elderly witch giggled as she observed Harry stare innocently back at Hermione. Harry watched as Mrs. Grendon began checking the books one by one. He couldn't believe how many books Hermione bought each year, each month even. It was like she was shopping for another year at Hogwarts though they were well out of school. He scanned the titles: _The History of Rumanian Vampires, Fairy Tales: The Dark Truth Behind the Tales, A Wizarding World that Can't Say Yes: A Look at Muggle and Wizard Relations, A Study of Muggles View of Magic: A Path of Religion not Magic _and…

Mrs. Grendon's breathy gasp interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her gaping at a few Muggle books entitled: _Modern Weddings, Dream Weddings on a Budget, and The Young Woman's Guide to Planning Her Dream Wedding_. Hermione looked back at her nervously, while glancing at her nails every few seconds. 

"They're for our friend Ginny," Harry said simply. "She's getting married."

"Ginny Weasley?" Mrs. Grendon said in surprise. "Getting married?"

"Yes," Hermione replied with a smile, "to Draco Malfoy."

The answer only made Mrs. Grendon become horrified. Harry glanced at Hermione with shrug and then she turned back to Mrs. Grendon with comforting smile.   
"He's really a better guy now," said Harry, who was now nodding with Hermione. "Of course, it means that he's had to sever ties with his entire family. They've pretty much disowned him."

Hermione nodded sadly at the last bit of information and looked to Mrs. Grendon who had her hand cupped over her mouth in shock and disappointment. Like most wizards and witches the idea of "pure-blood" prejudice among witches and wizards made her cringe. The Malfoy family was particularly elitist, even though most pure-blood wizards had mostly died out. Draco Malfoy had finally been able to realize how backwards-thinking his parents were, but at the price of being disowned by his family. He had been quite happy to leave, especially since he had fallen in love with Ron's little sister, Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had often been awed by how much Draco was beginning to loathe his own family name. 

"Well, that's just awful," Mrs. Grendon said curtly. 

"Yeah it is," Harry said in short voice. 

Mrs. Grendon shook her head in morose as she handed Hermione's book to her in a plastic bag. Harry observed that Mrs. Grendon was staring back at them with a wide smile now and that her eyes were glimmering in hopeful pride. It caused Harry to feel hot in the face and he actually felt eager to go out into the dreary cold weather. 

"Well, then Mrs. Grendon," said Hermione, "we'll be off now."

"Oh," Mrs. Grendon said, slightly disappointed. "So good to see you two though, really."

"And you too, Mrs. Grendon," said Hermione, leaning forward over the table as they kissed each other on the cheek. 

"You both should come to see me more often," she said and then pointed at Harry. "Especially you, Harry, even though you don't read as much as you should."

Harry laugh and bent down over the counter so Mrs. Grendon could give him a light peck on the cheek. When he straightened up she squeezed one of his cheeks between her pointer finger and thumb, making it a little red from the pressure. Harry and Hermione waved at her as they walked out of the shop. Harry turned his eyes back for a moment to see Mrs. Grendon winking at him and he gave back a small smile. 

Once again, Harry and Hermione were walking along the London sidewalk, under the clouds that threatened to open up and pour rain over them. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't say a word. Hermione glanced over at him, noticing that his silence was far from normal. She wondered, shortly, if he was angry with her and not saying why. 

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry quickly.

"Really?" said Hermione, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry, becoming ruffled. "When I say I'm fine, I'm FINE."

Hermione put her head down indignantly, feeling slightly offended by Harry's quick temper. 

"Ok, I get it," said Hermione curtly. "Don't bite my head off all right?"

Harry stopped in his steps, his eyes turning up to the cloudy sky while Hermione walked on a few more steps when she realized he was not beside her anymore. She twisted back to him on her heel and stopped before him with an exasperated huff. Harry noticed the frustrated crinkle of her nose, the one she got whenever she was upset or whenever she looked at him like he were crazy. 

"Look," Harry began, taking his hands out of his pockets, "I'm sorry, I just, you know, get a bit short-tempered sometimes."  
"Yes, I know," said Hermione staring off to some place where several pedestrians had passed as they walked around them. "It's one of the things that really annoys me about you."  
"'Mione---," Harry said, forcefully.

"But, I make due with it since you are my best friend," said Hermione with finality. "And I'm not quite prepared to lose that if that's all right with you."  
Harry stared back at her, bemused. Despite her acceptance of this character flaw of his, however grudging that acceptance was, he could see that she was actually very upset by him raising his voice at her. The guilt swept over his body like poison potion. 

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I'll try harder not to get so---erm---moody so much." 

"Oh please, you couldn't stop doing that as much as I couldn't stop bossing you around," Hermione said. 

Though her tone had been seemingly serious, Harry could tell that it was light enough to pass off as a joke. He laughed lightly and then sighed rather deeply after it, still hoping that he had not upset her too much. 

Before long the two of them stood in front of some stone stairs that lead to a quaint red door. Hermione stopped, Harry followed suit. 

"Well," said Hermione, pointing to the door of her flat, "this is my stop."

Harry glanced at it warmly and then nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah I remember," said Harry. "Well---"

Hermione smiled and then gave him a squeezing hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll see you, Harry," she said as she unlocked the red door, stepping inside her flat. 

Before she closed the door, she waved to him and he waved back. Harry stood there for a moment even though she had already closed the door. When he finally decided to start off, Harry felt a soft, wet, and tiny pellet hit the back of his hand. The drops increased in quantity, becoming faster as they did. Soon his glasses became spotted with rain drops and his unruly black hair dampened. Again, Harry looked up at the sky and then continued to walk home in the pattering rain. 


	3. Back to the Burrow Again

****

Chapter 3: Back to the Burrow Again

Hermione sat on the floral covers of her oversized bed, expertly checking the items she was to bring with her to the Burrow. Two weeks had passed since September the first and it was now only the night before she'd being going to see Ginny. It was also only another two days before her 26th birthday. She was more than ready for some time off from work having had her hands full and her head aching with meetings with the same O'Connor, Gerlantes, Wells, and Wiles that tried to skirt bylaws enforced by Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She perused some of the letters that she received from everyone before she went to bed. 

Ginny and Draco wrote the first one together. 

_Dear Hermione, _

I'm so glad you're coming to visit us. Draco and I aren't really sure where to begin with all this wedding business. Dad's trying to help, but I don't really fancy sparkplugs as wedding decor. 

Granger----

The writing had changed and Hermione laughed as she read on. 

_By the way, Ginny's just slapped my arm for writing that, but I'm sure you know it's all friendly anyway, right? I do have to agree with Virginia though, all this Muggle stuff is quite confusing. We really cannot wait to see you and Potter (see, she's slapped me again). You'll both be life-savers. Oh and Virginia wants to celebrate your birthday once you are here. I'll pass the letter back to her. _

The writing changed again.

_Yes, Draco's right indeed. We just have to celebrate your birthday when everyone is here. It'll be great. Well, got to dash. See you on the 18th._

Love, 

_Ginny and Draco_

Hermione smiled and then set down their letter on her bedside table at the left of her bed. Then she went on to read Ron's letter. 

_Dear Herm, _

Can't wait to see you! It's crazy here and Mum's going mental about the wedding plans and Ginny and Malfoy haven't even set a date yet. Dad's been trying to calm her down, but you know how effective that can be. 

I've also written to Harry, invited him along to visit us at the Burrow. I think he's boarding at Malfoy's. It's going to be really good to see him after so long. Maybe we can play Quidditch.

Well, I've got to go. I've missed you too by the way and it'll be really great to see you. 

Always, 

Ron

Lastly, Hermione opened Harry's letter. 

_Dearest 'Mione, _

I think it's really funny that I write more letters to you than actually speak to you or see you at work. Why are you so damn successful?!

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the line. 

__

-------------Ah well, it probably has something to do with me being underachieving and lazy. 

But on to more pertinent stuff. Can't wait to see everyone tomorrow. It'll be great fun. Ron's written to me and invited me to the Burrow. It was a great relief when I got the invitation. Things seem to looking up now. Maybe I should whip out the old Firebolt and we can have a game of Quidditch. I just hope he doesn't think that I'm actually a slimy git. 

I'm staying at Malfoy's house, by the way. I'm sure that it's very nice, but I envy you because you get to stay at the Burrow. That place, that house, it's always seemed more like home. 

Well, I have to be off. See you the day before your birthday. (Don't think for a second that I forgot!) 

Yours, 

_Harry_

Hermione felt the warm feeling of happiness spread throughout her as she set down both Harry and Ron's letters on the bedside stand. After one final check of her things she shut her suitcase and with a swish and flick she levitated it to the other side of the room. She then scooted into her large bed, pulling the covers to her chest and darkened the room with her wand. A calmness took over her and she drifted to sleep with ease.

She awoke early the next morning to shower and get ready before she Apparated to the Burrow. Before leaving she successfully conjured up a cup of strong coffee to liven her up. Soon after she was ready to go and she dashed back to her bedroom where she picked up her small suitcase. Then with a loud pop she Apparated to the Burrow.

A smile curled up the corners of her lips as she found herself standing in front of the door to the Weasley's home. Hermione then put her hand up and knocked on the door. She heard loud footsteps racing down the stairs and then the door swung open. Ginny came dashing at her with her fiery red hair flying behind her. Hermione found herself in a great hug with the youngest child and only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny with glee. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"  
"I'm happy to see you too!" said Hermione with as much excitement as Ginny. 

Ginny took a hold of Hermione's arm and led her inside her home. Hermione smiled and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet familiar smells of the Weasley house. She watched with a nostalgic smile as she glanced at a pot washing itself in the sink and as bewitched knitting needles were making a red jumper. Her eyes drifted to the old clock that showed whereabouts of the each member of the Weasley family. The hands on the clock bore the faces of each family member. Ginny was home, Mrs. Weasley: home, Mr. Weasley: work, Bill, Charlie, Percy were also pointed to work, while Ron's hand was pointed to home like his mother and Ginny. Hermione smile thinking that Harry had been right: the place was very capable of making everyone feel at home. 

"Mum, Ron...come down, come down!" said Ginny in delight. "Look who's just arrived!"

Ginny turned back to Hermione with a bright smile just as Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. Hermione had only to glance at her once to see that her eyes were inviting and warm as she moved towards her to wrap her in a motherly hug. Hermione squeezed back, relieved to see that Mrs. Weasley did not appear to still be upset at the fact that she and Ron were still not together. 

"Ohh, dear Hermione, it's so good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley.

At that same moment, slower footsteps sounded from the stairs. When Hermione looked up she saw Ron slowly making his way down the stairs. He was as tall and as lanky as ever and he had to hunch over a little so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling that started before the stairs finished. Hermione took a deep breath and then smiled at Ron who reciprocated with his own smile. Ron stepped toward her tentatively and then moved his arms slightly. Hermione, to his relief, understood and took him in a hug. 

"Hi, Ron," she said fondly, as she let him go.

"Hey Herm--mione," said Ron, not sure if he should call her by the nickname he'd given her. 

Hermione began to giggle at his fumble and then squeezed his arm gently. After putting her suitcase in Ginny's room, where she was to be sleeping, she made her way downstairs again and headed straight to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed help with breakfast. 

"No dear," said Mrs. Weasley in a cheery voice, "you go on with Ginny now, I'm sure she has a lot of questions about the wedding."

Hermione noticed a sort of shine in Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she spoke her daughter's name. She was almost sure that she was on the verge of tears. 

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began in concern, "are you sure that you're OK with this---a Muggle wedding?"

Mrs. Weasley squeezed her eyes tightly so that fine lines appeared at their corners. It was as though she was stopping tears. She opened her eyes and then looked back at Hermione, her expression soft. 

"As long as Ginny's happy," said Mrs. Weasley softly before she rushed Hermione out of the kitchen. 

Hermione walked outside holding a hand above her forehead, shadowing her eyes from the morning sun that was gliding over the grassy fields outside the Weasley house. She saw Ron grabbing and tossing a few gnomes out into the fields. Ginny sat at a wooden dinner table that the Weasley's often used to have meals when there were just too many people to fit inside. Hermione joined Ginny at the table. 

"How have you been Ginny?" asked Hermione, noticing the spectacular glow around her that she knew was not being supplied by magic. 

"I'm wonderful," said Ginny dreamily, "absolutely wonderful!"

Ginny pushed her long red hair out of her face as the wind danced through the air along with high-pitched squeals from the gnomes as he tossed them into the sky. As the squeals increased in frequency Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged on her ears uncomfortably. 

"Ginny, what made you want to have a Muggle wedding?" asked Hermione, thinking back to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny. "I've always rather liked Muggles and their customs you know, but---"

Ginny paused and then gave Hermione a quizzical smile. 

"But it was Draco who brought it up."

"'Draco?!" exclaimed Hermione. "Really?"

Ginny nodded happily. 

"That's what I thought," Ginny said with a laugh taking note of Hermione's surprised expression, "but he said all this stuff about how it was time to break the mold, set an example, because their are still some wizards out there who think pure-bloods are better."

Hermione stared back at Ginny, dumbstruck and then giggled. 

"And you're sure Draco said this?" teased Hermione. 

Ginny laughed with her, but their mirth was interrupted by two quick pops from behind them. Ginny and Hermione turned to see two identical, stocky red-headed bodies standing before them. Ron had been so surprised that he stopped in mid-spin and flung a gnome he was holding in the wrong direction, flying quickly to one of the identical men's head. 

"OUCH!" Fred shouted, yanking the gnome from his face while his twin brother, George keeled over in laughter. 

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," said Ron, but speaking so plainly that it sounded like he wasn't. 

"Fred, George!" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to her brothers. 

"Hey---there---Gin---ny," Fred grunted as he spun around and around, hurtling the gnome into the distance. 

George gave a long, impressed whistle and watched as the gnome disappeared. The two of them then turned their attention to their little sister patting her on the head and struggling to pull away as she attempted to wrap them in bone crushing hugs. 

"Hey little brother," George said, slapping Ron squarely on the back. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione waved back and soon all of them had congregated into the house. Fred and George entered stealthily and just as Mrs. Weasley turned around they set off mini-fireworks all around her. 

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" their mother yelled. "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GROWN UP AND RUN A SUCCESSFUL JOKE SHOP DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN DISREGARD THE RULES IN MY HOUSE!"

"Hello to you too, Mum," Fred said, grinning. 

"Look, Mum, relax, " George laughed, pointing to the floor. "They turn into rose petals."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the floor which was now strewn with dainty pink rose petals. She gave a weak grin, indicating that she may have liked to see them another time and not in surprise while she was cooking breakfast. Fred approached his mother, kissed her on the cheek and then reached over to grab a biscuit. However, he was stopped by a quick slap of his mother's hand.

"Aw, Mum, why not?" Fred groaned. "How often do you get to see your favorite sons?"

"Because," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "not everyone is here yet."

Fred and George turned their eyes to Ginny who had somehow managed to sneak a biscuit and was waving it temptingly in front of them. 

"When's everyone coming?" George asked.

"Who's _everyone_?" Fred followed, joining George in a nod.

"Well," Ginny began, turning to the clock, "Dad's travelling, probably to home, Harry is stopping at Draco's then they're coming here, Ron is obviously here. He got the week off---" she paused and eyed Fred and George with scrutiny, "and Bill, Charlie and Percy are not here for obvious dutiful and important reasons."

Ginny smiled coyly at her brothers, who were feigning looks of shock. 

"Yes," Hermione said in an accusatory tone, "why aren't you two at work?"

Fred and George grinned triumphantly. 

"Lee's covering for us," Fred informed everyone.   
"Yeah," George continued, "and the since we _own_ the store we always have people in the store working _for_ us."

"Plus," Fred added eagerly, "most of the work George and I do is with clients in different countries who want some of our products, but, _alas_,we do not have a business meeting this week." 

As the twins began to laugh, Hermione rolled her, eyes rather unimpressed, though Fred and George were making a fortune with their joke shop. Mrs. Weasley also smirked at this though all of them noticed a smile curl her mouth upwards. She was actually very pleased that her sons were doing so well for themselves. 

"Well, if we can't have breakfast yet," George said as he hoisted his bag on his shoulder, "me and Fred'll just go up to our old room for a bit."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then went back to her cooking. Ginny, becoming increasingly antsy, stood up and began to help her mother with the cooking. Hermione caught Ron looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

"Hey," Ron said, standing up, "wanna go for a walk?"

Hermione nodded and then stood up to walk outside the house again. As they rounded the path around the house, the air around them was filled with silence. 

"How've you been?" asked Ron, ruffling his hair nervously. 

"Pretty well," answered Hermione. "Works going well, it's a little stressful. I'm having particular trouble with these O'Connor and Gerlantes women. They think that they can just wave the law and do magic in the non-magical world. It's quite dangerous really! But I like my job and I'm moving up fast."

"That figures," said Ron with a chuckle. "You like to move up so you can boss people around."

"Ah, well, of course," said Hermione with glee and then straightened her face in deep thought. "You know it's a little strange being back here after so long."

"Yeah," said Ron in an agreeing nod, "especially for me since I grew up in this house, but---"

"But it hasn't changed a bit, has it?" said Hermione with a kind smile. 

"Yeah, lots of things stay the same no matter what," Ron said slowly. 

"Hmm, true," agreed Hermione wistfully, "except that we're not children anymore."

Ron frowned a little at the comment and then shook his head in disagreement. He was not surprised to see Hermione raising her eyebrows at him as though expecting a thorough explanation as to what he meant.

"Speak for yourself," said Ron happily, "Harry and I both agreed in Hogwarts that we'd be kids forever."

"Oh, yes, of course you would," Hermione said in a seething tone. 

Ron shook with laughter and then said, "See, like I said, something's never change."

"Ron!" Hermione said firmly, just prompting more laughs from him. 

As they came around again, two pops reached their ears along with two voices that were springing from the front of the house. Ron and Hermione began to dash around to the front of the house. Whoever it was, they were already inside. As they entered, Hermione felt a quick and nervous pounding in her chest. She thought for a moment, furrowing her brow in consternation. _Oh my, I'm in terrible shape!_ She thought to herself as loud and excited voices came out of the house. 

"Ohh, Draco, hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted sweetly, kissing her future son-in-law on the cheeks. 

"Hi, Mum," Ron and Hermione heard Draco say in a happy voice and they shared a confused looks, "where's Virginia?"

"Oh she's just upstairs," Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Ohhhh, Harry, dear, it's so _wonderful_ to see you."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," they heard him say, "Are Ron and Hermione up there too?"

Ron's ears perked and Hermione put her hand to her chest as though she had been running hard. Their best friend, Harry Potter, rounded the corner. His spectacularly green eyes had been inquisitive, but they suddenly turned bright and full of pure happiness. He came running at Ron and Hermione and they wrapped each other in the largest of hugs. 

"Hey, mate!" Ron exclaimed, hardly able to contain his excitement as he kept his arms around Harry and Hermione. "It's really, really, great to see you again!!!"

"It's been _way_ too long, Ron!" said Harry with a satisfied look on his face as though he had just finished a long journey. "Look, it's the three of us again!"

In the middle of the embrace, Hermione had her hands clapped over her face and tears flowed from her eyes. As far as Harry and Ron could tell, she showed no signs of stopping.

"'Mione," said Harry, bewildered. "Don't start crying now. There's nothing to cry about."

"Yeah, it's really not becoming on you at all," Ron said, grinning at Harry. 

"Ron's right you know," said Harry. "Your face, it gets all splotchy."

"And red," Ron added pointing his finger in the air as he fought off laughs with Harry. "Don't forget red."

"Oh, stop the both of you!!" Hermione pleaded through her tears. "It's just been so long since the three of us have been together."

"That's true," said Harry softly, squeezing Hermione's shoulder. "But we're together now."

Hermione nodded wiping her tears away with her fingertips. Soon footsteps came down the stairs. Draco, who had gone upstairs to find Ginny was now walking downstairs behind her. They were followed closely by Fred and George whose faces drooped from hunger. 

"Granger," Draco said in a drawling tone. 

"Malfoy," Hermione replied in a serious face, paused, and then let out a small laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," he said and then he turned his eyes to Ron "Hey Weasley."

Draco held out his hand to Ron who took it in a firm but friendly grip. They grinned at each other and Draco patted him on the back in a jovial way. At the same time, Fred and George had slumped on the kitchen table. 

"Mum can we---," Fred began. 

"Not until your father comes home!" said Mrs. Weasley firmly.

Then, with perfect timing, the front door swung open. Mr Weasley bustled in carrying a brown briefcase and wearing an olive green jacket over his tweed suit. 

"Molly, I'm home!" said Mr. Weasley brightly and then jumped in shock when he saw all the faces in his kitchen. "By Merlin, I thought all our children had already moved out."

"They're _visiting_, remember Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley reminded him as he kissed her on the cheek. "And not _all _of them are our children."

Mrs. Weasley gestured towards Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Mr. Weasley squinted his eyes through his horn-rimmed glasses as though inspecting the three of them. Then he turned away and gave a small shrug, saying, "They may as well be."

Harry, Hermione and Draco beamed and suddenly the twins sat up staring eagerly at their mother. She turned with a smile and their faces glowed in relief as they were finally able to eat. Everyone gathered around the table: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Fred and George, Draco and Ginny, while Hermione was sandwiched between Harry and Ron. 

Mrs. Weasley made a decadent breakfast that consisted of several types of omelettes including vegetable, cheese, and ham. There was also crisp bacon and hotcakes. Most important, though, were her homemade biscuits that were piled high on a platter at the centre of the table. When everyone was done, they slouched back into their chairs and, still, there was plenty left over on the table. 

"Well, that was lovely Mum," Draco beamed and then stood up. "I'll do the dishes."

"Oh, I'll help," said Harry, his eyes turning gratefully towards Mrs. Weasley. 

"Well, me too then," said Hermione, reaching over to start grabbing plates. 

Soon everyone was clamoring around, cooperating in cleaning the dishes and the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled with grateful surprise and took the moment to just sit with each other. With everyone else's cooperation the dishes and the kitchen sparkled with cleanliness. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed in glee, thankful for everyone's help. 

Then an owl came for Fred and George with several papers about their business and they hurried upstairs to look over them. Draco and Ginny sat closely with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the living room with more conversations that centred around their upcoming wedding. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the time to go outside and walk around the property.

Hermione beamed at both her best friends, hooking an arm though each of theirs. With both of them by her side, the air was suddenly lighter, the sky clearer and the wind calmer and cooler. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Ron and Harry so happy. 

"So, been all right, Ron?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, really good, actually," said Ron. "Still with Gringotts, of course."

"Yeah?" said Harry. "Bill still there too?"

"Yeah, but he's taken on a permanent desk job now," said Ron with a chuckle. "It's more 'family-friendly' he says, you know, for Fleur and the baby."

"That baby will grow up to be gorgeous!" murmured Hermione. 

"Yeah, because Fleur's really pretty," Harry and Ron both said with rather dreamy looks on their faces. 

Hermione tugged on their arms with great force. The look in her eyes was so penetrating that it made them feel as though they had just drunk a tank of shrinking juice. 

"Who was talking about Fleur?" Hermione said, "I meant that the baby will be gorgeous because of Bill."

Her words caused them to stand paralyzed in their places while she walked on a few steps ahead. They looked at each other with a shrug before they caught up with her again.

"What about you Harry?" Ron began again. "How's life?"

"Ah well, you know, I'm still a lowly Auror," Harry joked. 

"Because you're acting lazy," said Hermione in a stern voice.

"Well," Harry said and paused in thought, "yes, yes I am."

Ron let out a burst of laughter to which Hermione gave him a sharp glare.

"You could move up if you wanted to," suggested Hermione. "You're really good at what you do, Harry."  
"Yes, well I don't think I'm much a person to sit behind a desk," said Harry, looking intently at Hermione, "like some _other_ people I know."

"Herm, you were always one to move up the job ladder," Ron added in response to Harry's comment. "Harry just likes where he is."

"I know!" Hermione snapped, feeling her cheeks grow warm in indignation. "I'm just making a point."

"Well...if you must know," Harry started in mock exasperation, "I am actually trying for Chief Auror, that way I'll still be able to do fieldwork and move up and make more at the same time."

Hermione turned to him in surprise. In all this time she had thought Harry had absolutely no intention of moving up.

"I---I didn't know you wanted to be Chief Auror," said Hermione, her voice faltering a little. "Well that's good."  
_And dangerous_. She added as an afterthought to herself. 

It was one of the best jobs in the Ministry but one that was only to be accepted by someone who was skilled enough and crazy enough to do it. Hermione clenched her fist for a moment nervously, thinking that Harry was definitely both of those things. 

"Let's not talk about work, though," Harry supplied. 

"Well, then," said Ron thoughtfully with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "seeing as Harry and I were both in madly in love with the same woman at one point or another, then I say we talk about your love life, Hermione."  
Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Ron and Harry, though, seemed to be watching her with the same amusement one would obtain from watching a comedy.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, "still wrapping Seamus around your little finger?"

"Oh, how both of you know me so well," said Hermione airily. 

Ron laughed and then turned to Harry, "How about you, Harry? How many gorgeous women are throwing themselves at you these days?"

"Er---well," Harry began hesitantly, "some people from work set me up on a date with some girl a few nights ago."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked in interest. 

"And gorgeous like always, eh Harry?" said Ron.

"I guess," responded Harry, " 'gorgeous' is a very relative word."

There was a comfortable silence between them and they continued to walk around the house. When the sun became higher over the sky, they settled back into the house. Hours had slipped passed them since morning and the household still seemed busy. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen again making sandwiches for their lunch, while Mr. Weasley was heavily engrossed in a conversation with Ginny and Draco in a final effort to convince them that sparkplugs was the trendy way to go for their wedding decor. Fred and George still passed the time upstairs sorting out their business affairs. 

When Mrs. Weasley was done with the sandwiches, everyone congregated around the table again to eat. Fortunately, the sandwiches were small and they did not feel nearly as full as they had in the morning. When they were done Draco hurried out to the shed and then came in again, holding in his arms several brooms. He was sporting a playful smile on his face. 

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" he asked. 

Harry, Ron, and Fred and George lit up, giving each other excited grins and eagerly grabbed brooms from Draco. They filed outside ahead of Draco who looked back at Ginny and Hermione. 

"Virginia," said Draco holding two spare brooms out to her and Hermione, "do you and Hermione want to play?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione to see her opinion. Hermione shook her head, her bushy hair whipping around her shoulders. 

"Sorry Malfoy," said Hermione with a shrug, "I'm not very good at flying."

"I think I'll stay with Hermione, Draco," said Ginny. "We've got to discuss the wedding stuff anyway, but we'll go out and watch you play." 

Hermione nodded in agreement and then Draco headed outside to join the rest of the players outside. After gathering the wedding books that she brought with her, Hermione and Ginny walked outside to see Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred and George zooming through the sky, their brooms making whooshing sounds as they passed. While they hooted and laughed jovially in the air, Hermione and Ginny sat on a bench on the Weasleys' porch. They laid the book on a round wooden table before them and began flipping through the pages while lifting their eyes every once and a while to watch the progress of the game. 

"Wow, look at all these dresses!" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes growing wider as she flipped through the pages. "They're all beautiful but they must be expensive."

"Hmm, yes that's true," said Hermione with a slight frown. "But I'm sure we'll find something nice."  
The two of them continued to marvel at the decorations in the books. Hermione was surprised with herself about how excited she was becoming about Ginny's wedding. Ginny seemed more excited than she was ( and rightly so since it was her wedding) but as Hermione read on, she couldn't help but sink into a mixture of further excitement and confusion as she read on about bouquets, cakes and dresses. 

Ginny, confused in her own way, turned to Hermione for explanations. To the best of her ability, Hermione tried to explain all the elements of a Muggle wedding to Ginny. It was difficult for her to describe because she had never been married and had never been to a wedding. The wheels inside her mind turned as she began to remember details from several movies she'd seen that had featured weddings in them. Through her explanation Ginny would ask questions like "Why does it take so long to plan a Muggle wedding?" to which Hermione answered uncertainly, "Well, it takes a really long time to obtain all the decorations and get a place to hold the ceremony." and another question, "What's the purpose of having _one_ frilly garter up the bride's leg?" which Hermione was unable to answer clearly. 

"Well, maybe my wedding will be easier and faster to do if we use magic to get some of these things," said Ginny. 

"Yes, probably," agreed Hermione. "But promise me you won't conjure your dress, I'd like to help you look for it."

Ginny smiled and nodded. The two of them then turned back to shuffling through the wedding books. As they read on, Hermione found it increasingly difficult to keep her attention on the books but instead kept turning it to Harry and Ron as they played Quidditch. She had one hand under her chin as she watched them. Then a small white envelope appeared before her with a loud _pop_. She let out a gasp and jumped away from it as though she were receiving a Howler. Ginny stared at Hermione and then clapped her hands over her mouth as she fought to keep from laughing. Hermione frowned at her and then took her wand out. 

"_Ignorare_," she said hastily, jabbing her wand at the envelope. 

She sighed and then returned to sit next to Ginny. Ginny continued to stare at the Apparating letter with interest and watched as it blinked with the words: _Vocal message from Seamus Finnegan_. After a few moments it changed to: _1 Missed Message_. At that the Apparating message stopped floating and fluttered to the tabletop.

"Why is Seamus Finnegan sending you Apparating messages?" said Ginny, still fighting back laughter. "More importantly, why are you avoiding them?"  
"I---I," stammered Hermione, "I haven't been out with him for months, you'd think he'd get the picture by now."

Hermione placed a hand to her right temple and shook her head in exasperation. Ginny patted her gently on the shoulder, still holding an amused smile on her lips. Hermione smiled back and looked at the continuing Quidditch game, her eyes darted from Harry to Ron and she felt something tie itself in her stomach as she did so.

"Hermione," said Ginny, also watching the game, "is it possible that you're still in love with both of your ex-boyfriends?"

"What?" gasped Hermione. "I---I'm not still in love with my ex-boyfriends, I'm---I'm over them. I'm over... I'm over…both of them."

"Whatever you say," said Ginny and then focused her attention back to the game. 

Hermione sat back in thought, clasping her hands together while she continued to watch Harry and Ron laughing and giving each other high fives throughout the game. Confusion filled her head like water flooding into a dam. 

_I can't possibly still be in love with both Harry and Ron. Can I?_ She thought to herself. _No, that can't be possible. I know it's not. _

Hermione attempted to free herself from the thought and tried to go back to discussing wedding plans with Ginny. Yet when she tried to grab Ginny's attention again, she gave out a little grunt followed by several more as she became more engrossed in the game. Hermione gave up with a little laugh and finished watching the game with her. 

The five men had been playing for a good two hours before they decided to stop. Quickly, they lowered themselves to the ground and dismounted their brooms. Hermione noticed Ron pushing his hair back trying to make it look neat while Harry chose to keep it wind blown and messy, knowing that even if he tried to flatten it, it would still look as dishevelled as ever. They all marched back into the house, Draco putting away the brooms with Ginny and Fred and George heading upstairs to take a nap. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the kitchen sitting together at the table.

"You two never tire of that game," said Hermione with a smile. 

"That's right," Ron confirmed. 

"And we're still as good as we used to be!" said Harry with a grin.

"You think so?" Hermione questioned with her eyes squinted in pessimism. "From where I was sitting, it seemed that age is starting to catch up with you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock while Ron rose up form his chair grabbing a jug of juice on the counter, threatening to dump it on her head. Harry gave Ron a quick wink and Ron grinned back. Quicker than sparks coming from wands, Harry grabbed Hermione, locking his arms around her while Ron hovered over her holding the jug only inches above her head. 

"What did you say again Hermione?" said Harry, laughing as she squirmed to get free of his hold. 

"Ok, ok, stop. Stop!" she squealed with a hint of laughter. "Sorry---sorry!"  
Harry set her down and Ron returned the juice to the counter. However, they were mistaken in thinking they'd escape Hermione's glare. They stared at her for a while in silence until they saw a smile beginning to crack the straight shape on her lips. 

Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst out in laughter, Draco and Ginny came downstairs. They shared a bewildered look and then sat at the table with them. Ginny glanced at Hermione, giving her a knowing look, tilting her head subtly in Harry and Ron's direction. Hermione looked back at her, tightening her lips again and then turned away for a moment, feeling her heart begin to pound again.

Her heart began to calm when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shuffled into the 

kitchen. Mrs. Weasley beamed, her smile making her cheeks more rosy than they already were. She had her hands on the back of Ginny's chair. 

"So what are your plans this evening?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking around the table. 

"Mum," Draco said, looking up at Mrs. Weasley, "you don't mind if I borrow everyone for a little while. I'd like to treat them to dinner at my home."

Ginny turned to her future-husband and then to her mother, her eyes twinkling hopefully. 

"Oh, of course I don't mind, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, gently gripping Draco at his shoulders. 

"Thanks, Mum," said Draco, pushing up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Maybe I should just go now so I can get the place tidy and to prepare dinner." 

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Draco in disbelief, "_You're _going to prepare dinner?"

"Well, yeah," replied Draco with a firm nod. "Why?"

Ginny smiled at everyone and placed a consoling hand on Draco's arm. She looked at him closely, her lips twitching into a small frown and then opened she her mouth to speak again, "It's just, Draco, are you sure that you can actually prepare dinner?"

Draco's jaw dropped a little and he turned to Ginny who only smiled weakly while giving him a small shrug. She bit her lip apprehensively, the more Draco stared at her. 

"Well, if you don't think I can do it," began Draco, "why don't you come over and help me out."

"You mean do it for you?" said Ginny in an earnest voice.

Laughter travelled around the room and Ginny turned to her parents. 

"Clearly, he needs me, Mum," Ginny said simply. 

"I understand, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes shifting to her husband. "I understand, _completely_."   
Ginny and Draco laughed as they got up from the table. Mr. Weasley was looking at his wife with a surprised expression that resembled Draco's when Ginny implied that he couldn't cook. But it quickly warmed and he beamed at his wife, squeezing her hand in his.

"I just don't work without you, Molly," Mr. Weasley said in a strong and kind voice that was enough to bring tears to his wife's eyes.

Draco and Ginny turned to Harry.  
"Coming along, Potter?" asked Draco and then he gestured towards Ron and Hermione, "Or would you rather stay here with Ron and Hermione for a little while."

Harry thought for a moment and pressed his hand to the chest of his shirt. It was damp with perspiration and he scrunched his nose with slight displeasure. 

"I think I'll come along," replied Harry, frowning, "I'm a little sweaty from playing Quidditch out in the sun today; I can get washed up at your house."

"All right then," said Draco. "We better go now, though."

Ginny and Harry nodded. The youngest Weasley child smiled and kissed both of her parents on the cheek. 

"Be home a little late tonight," said Ginny. "Don't worry though."  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded then turned to Draco and Harry. Mr. Weasley shook Draco's and Harry's hands firmly while Mrs. Weasley place her hands on their faces and kissed both of them on the cheek. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione with a sideways grin. 

"I'll see you in a little while, then, mate," said Harry, slapping Ron on the back. "Oh and bring your Wizard Chess pieces. I want a match!"

"You're a glutton for punishment, mate," gloated Ron, quite aware that he was far superior to Harry at Wizard's Chess. 

"I'll see you later too, 'Mione," said Harry, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping her in a hug. "I guess just bring yourself...oh...and don't forget to bring Ron."

"Right, easy enough," answered Hermione. 

Draco, Ginny and Harry then stood together side by side ready to leave. Ginny and Draco left at the same time, setting off two loud simultaneous pops as they Disapparated. Harry, on the other hand, waited a moment and waved, turning his eyes to Ron and Hermione. They were standing there, close together, and as he Disapparated he felt that the sigh he gave off was much louder than the pop that everyone else heard.


End file.
